The Future
by Sqiggles
Summary: They would take the world. Thanks to a promise that they made to a girl. They would travel together in death as they did in life. Forever.


**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Sorry-** If the characters seem OOC.

**Couples-** AkiraTokito, YukimuraOkuni, BenitoraMahiro

**Hints At-** KyoYuya, SasukeAntera

**The Future**

By: _Sqiggles_

* * *

"_Who knows what the future will bring?"_

"_Time will go by, and memories fade but I won't forget the love that we made." –Gundam Seed

* * *

_

They would take the world. Though the emperors were four no longer, no, they were so many more. Thanks to a promise made to one girl.

Shiina Yuya had smiled as she died, asking them all to journey together for her because she could no longer be there. She had said that it was not their fault and they all believed her. So here they were, the demon that had loved her, the king who had befriended her, the four who had thought her kind, the ten who had respected her, the shogun heir who had fallen for her, and the ex-Mibu who had been accepted by her. They all did as she asked and traveled together for as long as they could.

**One Year Later-**

Kyo would disappear from time to time though everyone knew where he was going. She was buried beside her brother and they always made sure to visit her.

Kyoshiro kept his distance when Kyo was there but eventually traveled with them as well. The ex-Mibu were unsure at first but one thought of her changed their minds. Tokito and Akira eventually wed, right beside her grave so that she too could be a part of it. Kyoshiro and Sakuya did as well. Akari still tried to hit Kyo and came very close once or twice but she never followed him to her grave to try. None of them would, they did not want to see him at his weakest. The brothers would go see her and tell her how they were getting along and what fights they had been in. Benitora and the Iga ninja Mahiro were engaged.

**Five Years Later-**

Tokito and Akira brought their baby girl to see her. Benitora and Mahiro married at the Tokugawa castle though they truly wanted to marry by her. Kyo stayed with the group, for her. Kyoshiro and Sakuya were expecting and Yuan, Hotaru, and Shinrei convinced Yuan's siblings to travel with them. Yukimura and the ten did not fight with Benitora; they came to an agreement for her. Sasuke sometimes visited her grave alone, telling her about the newest Mibu doings.

**Seven Years Later-**

Kyoshiro and Sakuya named their first-born Yuya, after her. Tokito and Akira told their two children stories of their travels with her. Akari eventually wed and she thought that Yuya would have liked the man that she married. Hotaru and Shinrei became closer and Yuan became like a father to both. Benitora took over as Shogun with Mahiro by his side. Yukimura married Okuni and the ten were able to have more freedom because Yukimura had fully awakened. Sasuke and Antera talked about their onee-chan whenever they saw each other. Kyo continued to travel and they would all travel with him a few times a year.

**Ten Years Later-**

Japan fell into a more peaceful time. Kyoshiro and Sakuya settled down, their three children were becoming too reckless to take on the road with them. Tokito and Akira bought a house close to her and they had many visitors though they were hardly there themselves. Yukimura and Okuni had two children; their son took after his father. Sasuke and Antera's meetings became more frequent and they sometimes ended in a friendly duel.

**Fifteen Years Later-**

Another war started and the children were left in Sakuya's care, she being the only one who would not fight. The new emperors did take the world; Yukimura and Benitora sharing the title of shogun and peace fell over Japan. Tokito and Akira's eldest son married Yuya. Kyo still traveled though most of the time he camped by her grave. The demon still fought, they all did butit was no longer necessary. Hotaru and Shinrei moved in with Yuan and his family, who had moved closer to her. By the time Kyo decided to settle down the village was mainly made up of her friends. She would have been happy, they were all sure. But the sword that was meant for Kyo had claimed her instead and she had died in his arms in front of them all.

**Twenty-Five Years Later-**

Everyone stayed together as they had promised her, and their fighting ceased to a halt whenever the second Yuya would come into view. They would all sit around her grave when the cherry blossoms fell and tell stories of their travels with her to the younger children who never tired of hearing about the one that had affected their parents so. Once in a while Kyo would tell the story of when they were alone in the forest at Aokigahara. The children especially like the story of when she was fatally wounded and Kyoshiro stole Kyo's body to help her. The Mibu, the children decided, were evil. Kyoshiro was forgiven by Yuya, so they all forgave him as well; Kyo even stopped trying to kill him when they were in the village at the same time.

**Sixty Years- Seventy-Five Years Later-**

The last time they all gathered together before most past on was sixty years later and they all reminisced about the times that they shared with her. Kyo never married, he never loved again. When Yukimura and Okuni died they buried them by her. They had all decided that Kyo would go right next to her. Sakuya was next to go, Akira followed a few years later. In the end they all surrounded her, protecting her in death as they did in life. In hell, where most surely were, the others joined and traveled with them, just as they did, as they always would do. Forever by his side would Yuya remain and forever by her side would the others remain.

* * *

**Owari**

(A/N- I hope that you liked it)

_Sqiggles_


End file.
